Aprender a amar
by Angel Mime
Summary: Dois jovens descobrindo a arte de amar... Yaoi Fenrir e Mime


**Disclaimer: **_Dois jovens aprendendo a arte de amar... - _Presente de amigo secreto para Mila/Pisces no Afrodite, do Forum Yaoi Paradise.

Agradecimentos à parte para minha beta - e amiga querida - Yuu. Obrigada pelo apoio.

**Aprender a amar... (Songfic Mime & Fenrir. Música-tema: Dance with the wolves- Ruslana)**

Neve. Era o podia se ver naquela região. E no meio da imensidão branca e gelada, destacava-se uma bela figura de longos cabelos cor de fogo.

- Mime... – Murmurou inconscientemente o nome do companheiro de batalhas. Não sabia por quais motivos estava ali, mas sentia-se estranhamente tentado pelo ruivo. Escondido por dentre as árvores, observava o músico e deixava a mente vagar no ritmo da melodia angustiante e ao mesmo tempo doce que escapava pelas cordas da lira.

- Sabia que é feio espiar as pessoas, filhote? – A melodia foi interrompida bruscamente e o Guerreiro abriu os olhos, mirando o local onde Fenrir estava escondido.

- Como... Como sabia que eu estava aqui? – Sentiu o rosto corar intensamente. Nunca havia sido pego em uma tocaia sequer! Agora que havia sido descoberto, não sabia como agir.

- Deveria ao menos tomar o cuidado de ocultar seu cosmo. – Mime sorriu de canto vendo o constrangimento do outro. – Mas diga-me, o que faz aqui? Ao que me consta, você deveria estar no Palácio com os outros, não?

- Sabe bem que não confio em humanos. Por que então me uniria a eles?

- Se não confia em humanos, não deveria estar aqui comigo. Sou perigoso, não sabe?

- Perigoso você? Ora não me faça rir. – O Lobo tentava a todo custo disfarçar seu nervosismo.

- Então me diga... o que faz aqui?! Esse não é seu território e eu detesto ser interrompido em minhas composições.

- Eu... – Baixou a cabeça, não sabia o que dizer. Na verdade não podia revelar seus reais motivos. Não queria ser mais uma vez motivo de chacotas. Prometera a si mesmo que nunca se rebaixaria para um humano.

- Você realmente não passa de um filhote. Um filhote medroso. – Mime ergueu-se lentamente, o corpo esguio e a postura altiva hipnotizando o outro. – E definitivamente não tenho vocação para babá! – Começou a caminhar lentamente. Vez ou outra espiava por cima do ombro, talvez esperando que o outro o seguisse.

- Mime! – Chutou um pouco de neve, na tentativa de extravasar a raiva que sentia. Acabou por sentar-se no lugar em que o ruivo estava. Suspirou longamente. Nunca o teria...

_You make me angry_

_You drive me crazy_

_The more I care for you_

_The more I'm over you_

- Você está sendo cruel com o garoto. – Hagen comentou entre um gole e outro de vinho.

- Cruel? E quem você pensa que é pra falar em crueldade? Ao que me consta você está longe de ser um poço de bondade.

- Pessoas mudam, sabia? E você deveria mudar, Mime. Só vai afastar aqueles que te querem bem.

- Está passando tempo demais com o Siegfried. Isso está afetando sua mente. – Disse sarcástico, rindo em seguida.

- Já basta! Não vou ficar enfiando coisas nessa sua cabeça dura. Só digo uma coisa, essa sua arrogância ainda vai lhe custar caro.

- Isso foi uma ameaça? Porque se foi... Deveria rever seus conceitos meu caro.

O loiro não se dignou a responder. Saiu pisando duro do salão em direção aos aposentos.

Ao ver-se sozinho, Mime encostou a cabeça na janela. O que ninguém entendia era que ele não queria mais sofrer por amor. Machucava as pessoas a sua volta como um método de defesa.

- O que eu faço? – Suspirou vendo a neve cair do lado de fora.

_You make me feel pain_

_You make me love in vain_

_The more I'm getting close_

_The more I walk away_

- Bom dia... – Disse sério, sentando-se à mesa.

- Ora ora, o menino lobo decidiu abandonar a matilha por alguns instantes. – Alberich comentou com o sarcasmo de sempre.

- Sim, mas já estou voltando. – Fenrir ergueu-se de súbito, quase derrubando a cadeira. Não admitia ser tratado como uma aberração.

- Sente-se Fenrir. – O pedido veio de Mime.

- Me dê um bom motivo. – Cruzou os braços, mirando os olhos cor de rubi.

- Alberich é um idiota que não mede as palavras. Não vale a pena aborrecer-se por tão pouco. – Respondeu como se o outro não estivesse ali. Os demais ficaram boquiabertos. Talvez não por sua ousadia, mas pelo modo como defendia o outro.

- Deixemos as coisas bem claras, sim? Não preciso que me defendam! Mas lhe darei crédito por dizer uma grande verdade. – Sorriu de canto vendo Alberich avermelhar-se de raiva e acomodou-se novamente.

Mime apenas sorriu, voltando sua atenção ao café da manhã.

_I won't be back_

_Don't wait for me_

_Hey this is it now_

_Hey this is it now_

_I'm on the track_

_Don't look for me_

_Hey this is it now_

_Hey this is it now_

- Por que fez aquilo? – Segurou-o firmemente pelo braço, impedindo-o de seguir caminho.

- Não poderia perder a oportunidade de alfinetar Alberich. – Respondeu evitando ao máximo encarar os olhos dourados.

- Mime... Posso ser mais novo, mas idiota eu não sou! Por que me defendeu na frente dos outros?

- Acredite querido, não foi por amor. – Soltou-se e caminhou o mais rápido possível pra fora do Palácio.

- Maldito! – Rosnou alguma coisa, mas optou por não segui-lo. As coisas andavam um tanto estranhas entre ele e Mime, não queria correr o risco de ter de machuca-lo.

_I'm not gonna cry_

_I'll stay in the woods_

_When my heart is aching_

_I dance with the wolves_

_I'm not gonna try_

_To mess with my rules_

_When my heart is breaking_

I dance with the wolves

- Mime? – Tocou-lhe o ombro de leve e viu-o virar-se bruscamente, visivelmente assustado.

- Ah é você Siegfried... – Recompôs-se imediatamente, mantendo a postura fria de sempre. – O que quer?  
- Conversar apenas. Tem um minuto?  
- Se for sobre o incidente da manhã não tenho nada a dizer! Você estava lá, você presenciou tudo.  
- Quando vai aprender a lidar com os sentimentos?  
A pergunta atingiu o ruivo como um soco.  
- O que isso tem a ver...? Ora Sigfried não diga asneiras!  
- Você está apaixonado por Fenrir, não pode negar o óbvio.  
- Colocaram algo em seu café por acaso? – Fez menção de se levantar, mas viu-se seguro pela mão do rapaz.  
- Mime não desvie do assunto! – Disse sério. – Você está fazendo o garoto sofrer. Faz-se de indiferente, mas na primeira oportunidade enche-lhe de esperanças.  
- E que culpa tenho eu se aquela cabecinha fantasia coisas? Nunca lhe dei esperanças! Se o protejo ou algo do tipo é porque não gosto do modo como alguns o tratam. Apenas isso. – Frisou bem a palavra "apenas". – Agora se me dá licença, tenho alguns soldados a treinar. – Ergueu-se rapidamente e saiu pisando duro.  
- Isso não vai te levar a nada, ruivo...

_You think you know me_

_Think you control me_

_The more you feel you're right_

_The more you're going wrong_

- Mudança de planos. Você vai fazer a ronda nas imediações do Palácio.  
Mime bufou. Só podiam estar de brincadeira com ele. – Mas esse não é o território...?  
- Isso mesmo! – Thor sorriu maroto. – Fenrir vai lhe acompanhar.  
- Se eu pegar pulgas, você e esse pulguento asqueroso, morrem! – Apontou o Guerreiro em questão e seu fiel companheiro, King.  
- Se prepara garoto, o dia vai ser longo. – O grandalhão deu dois tapinhas no ombro do mais novo. Este apenas sorriu-lhe malicioso, algumas idéias nada inocentes passando por sua mente.

_Don't say you got me_

_You don't know anything about me_

_The more you make me weak_

_The more I'm getting strong_

_My way_

- Desgraçado! – Olhou para o céu. – Isso tudo é culpa sua seu maldito!  
- Brigando com as nuvens ou com os urubus, Raposinha?  
- Estou em vão descontando minha raiva no maldito Folken. Se não fosse por ele, não estaria aqui.  
Fenrir soltou uma enorme gargalhada.  
- Do que está rindo afinal?  
- Oras... É hilário... – Fez uma pausa, tentando recuperar o fôlego. – Te ver assim. – Sentou-se no chão coberto pela neve, sentindo a barriga doer pelo riso.  
- Não ria! – O outro abaixou-se pegando um punhado de neve, atirando-o em seguida no Lobo.  
- Hei! Isso é jogo sujo... – Passou a mão pelo rosto e balançou os cabelos, deixando-os mais revoltos.  
- Não sabia que no amor e na guerra vale tudo?  
- É mesmo? – Prendeu as pernas de Mime entre as suas, fazendo-o se desequilibrar. Mas antes que o outro atingisse o chão, amparou-o em seus braços.  
- Fen... – Sem ação, piscou algumas vezes. Seus olhos prendendo-se nos dourados do outro.  
- Vou lhe provar que não sou mais um mero filhote... – Aproximou seu rosto lentamente. Passou a língua sobre os lábios do ruivo, para em seguida toma-los num beijo urgente. A princípio um tanto inexperiente, mas ao ponto que o desejo de ambos tomava conta da situação, a exploração foi tornando-se mais intensa.  
- Não! – Mime abriu os olhos e separou-se bruscamente do outro.  
- O que foi? Fiz algo errado? Eu... Eu te machuquei?  
- O problema é comigo. – Afastou-se, encostando-se em uma árvore próxima dali.  
- Não diga isso! – Aproximou-se lentamente e o abraçou, trazendo-o para seu colo. – Você é perfeito... – Acariciou as madeixas ruivas e deliciou-se ao ver o outro suspirar com a carícia.  
- Como pode ser tão carinhoso comigo? Sempre lhe trato mal, com grosserias.  
- Simples. Você me ensinou algo bom. Ensinou-me a amar.  
- Amar? Como posso ensinar-lhe algo assim se nem eu mesmo sei o que é o amor?  
- Você só aprendeu da maneira errada e com a pessoa errada. – Deslizou a ponta dos dedos pela pele alva, terminando o trajeto nos lábios vermelhos, ainda inchados pelo beijo anterior.  
- Então me ensina?  
Fenrir sorriu largamente. Seu maior e mais doce sonho seria realizado em breve.

_I won't be back_

_Don't wait for me_

_Hey this is it now_

_Hey this is it now_

_I'm on the track_

_Don't look for me_

_Hey this is it now_

_Hey this is it now_

- Preocupado com algo?  
- Um pouco... Mime e Fenrir saíram há algumas horas e até agora nada de voltarem.  
- E se eu lhe disser que ambos estão bem? – Hagen sorriu maroto, fazendo Siegfried arquear as sobrancelhas.  
- Sinto que você e Thor aprontaram algo...  
- Ora essa! – O loiro colocou uma das mãos na cintura, fingindo indignação. – Sabe muito bem que sou incapaz de fazer algo que vá contra as leis do Palácio.  
- Sei... – Encarou-o cruzando os braços. – Agora deixe de gracinhas e me conte o que vocês fizeram. – Não queria ser grosseiro com o namorado, mas tinha de prezar pela ordem no local.  
- Apenas bolamos um plano praqueles dois se entenderem. – Sorriu largamente, para espanto do outro. – Já não agüentava mais ver o filhote chateado. Sem falar no péssimo humor de Mime.  
O líder dos Guerreiros suspirou e balançou a cabeça. – Espero que essa idéia insana dê certo. Caso contrário, perderemos dois de nossos companheiros.  
- Acha mesmo que eles se matariam?  
- Talvez sim, talvez não. Ambos têm gênios difíceis. Fenrir não admite ser controlado e Mime é arrogante ao extremo... Mas tenhamos fé que ambos se entendam.  
Merak sorriu amarelo, só agora se dando conta da possível besteira que havia feito. "Agora é tarde demais pra pensar nisso."

_I'm not gonna cry_

_I'll stay in the woods_

_When my heart is aching_

_I dance with the wolves_

_I'm not gonna try_

_To mess with my rules_

_When my heart is breaking_

_I dance with the wolves  
_

- Com medo do lobo, raposinha? – Fenrir debochou vendo o olhar espantado de Mime.  
- Não.. Um pouco surpreso, digamos assim.  
- Oras, não me diga que pensou que eu realmente me escondia numa toca?  
- Se disser que não, estarei mentindo. – Corou de leve. Sempre fizera mal juízo do outro. Talvez por ser mais velho, julgava-se superior. Ledo engano..

- Surpresas não lhe agradam? – Segurou em sua mão, guiando-o para o interior da cabana.  
- Não gosto delas. Mas talvez alguém me faça apreciá-las. – Completou com voz rouca sorrindo discretamente.  
- Acredite em mim ao menos uma vez Mime. Farei-te a mais feliz das criaturas.  
- Promessas não, por favor. Já sofri muito com elas no passado e ainda não me recuperei por completo.  
Olhos dourados entristeceram-se.  
- Não fique assim lobinho... Talvez com calma e um pouco mais de paciência, podemos nos entender.  
- Eu te quero ao meu lado. – Interrompeu o trajeto até o quarto, puxando o ruivo pra si. – Não vê o quanto te amo? O quanto sofro quando o vejo triste ou suspirando pelos cantos?  
- Sei bem o que sente Fenrir, mas não sei se sou capaz de retribuir...  
- O tempo dirá. – Afastou algumas mechas de cabelo que lhe caíam sobre o rosto e tocou-o com carinho. – Só me dê uma chance... – Aproximou-se lentamente dos lábios rosados, provando-os com cuidado. Temia assusta-lo mais uma vez.  
Sentia agora que Fenrir o amava. - Me faça teu então... – Olhos rubis escurecidos pelo desejo repentino fixaram-se nas orbes douradas. E sem mais demora, o Lobo ergueu-o no colo, levando-o para seu quarto.

_I'm not gonna cry_

_I'll stay in the woods_

_When my heart is aching_

_I dance with the wolves_

_I'm not gonna try_

_To mess with my rules_

_When my heart is breaking_

_I dance with the wolves  
_

- Prometo-lhe que serei cuidadoso.. – Sussurrou-lhe próximo ao ouvido e sorriu ao ver o ruivo arrepiando-se com o pequeno contato.  
- Eu confio em você.. – Replicou roçando seus lábios nos dele; as mãos ágeis, porém inexperientes, percorrendo-lhe o corpo bem trabalhado.  
- Tem certeza? Sei que será difícil interromper o que começamos, mas lhe entenderei se não quiser ir até o fim.  
- Nunca tive tanta certeza em minha vida... – Deitou-se puxando o outro sobre si. – Não sei o que será daqui há alguns anos, mas quero que me ame agora. – Suspirou, envolvendo-lhe num abraço; as pontas dos dedos descendo por suas costas, causando-lhe um arrepio gostoso e deixando-o ainda mais excitado. – Vamos esquecer o que passamos, nossas brigas inúteis...  
- Mime eu... – Foi calado por um beijo doce, diferente dos outros que haviam trocado. Um beijo cheio de carinho.  
- Não fale nada por favor... Confie no que sente por mim e me ame. Apenas isso.

_Hey go ahead_

_Dance, my wolves_

_Hey go ahead_

_Dance, my wolves_

_Hey go ahead_

_Dance, my wolves_

_Hey go wild_

_Dance with me  
_

Beijos, carícias ousadas, gemidos alucinados, palavras carinhosas, juras de amor, êxtase.  
Dois jovens que se julgavam inexperientes nas coisas da vida, aprendendo a amar...

**oOo- FIM –oOo-**

**N/A:** Música sem tradução por simples motivos:  
**1 -** Não encontrei u.u'  
**2 -** Estava com preguiça de traduzir XD  
**3 -** Apelei pro Google e saiu a coisa mais bizarra do mundo xx'

- Lemon não saiu decente porque não me sinto apta a descrever tal cena. Usem suas mentes férteis e imaginem o que aconteceu  
- Inexperiente-mor em fics, portanto qualquer pisada de bola, perdão  
- Yuu, obrigada pela letra e música maravilhosas. Creio que sem seu apoio essa fic não teria saído  
- No mais, espero que tenham gostado e se divertido com a leitura


End file.
